


I could've (should've) been kinder

by Preciouslittletoonette



Series: The Obscure Family members of Coot-Duck-McDuck [1]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, I'm talking about Scrooge, Some sibling drama left unchecked, and I'm not talking about Donald and Della
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preciouslittletoonette/pseuds/Preciouslittletoonette
Summary: Scrooge looks at Donald and Della with the utmost fondness only someone whose raised these ducks could have. But with that fondness came a little pain and a realisation....That he really should have been kinder to his baby brother.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Series: The Obscure Family members of Coot-Duck-McDuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006368
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	I could've (should've) been kinder

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wanted to do before I release the main story on here.

Earning Donald's forgiveness was probably one of the greatest moments of Scrooge's life. A possible rival to it would be Della returning to the family from the moon. Having the two of them, along with the boys, Webbigail and literally everyone in his life, with him was absolutely blissful.

So why did it feel like something was missing.

(You know exactly why)

This was probably one of the most peaceful days Scrooge had in a while. No adventure to go on, no felon to fight, a day off from the bin. He was just sitting outside near the pool, watching Donald try to repair his houseboat.

Della had involved herself and immediately started helping her twin. Well.... less help more cause a lot of extra work for Donald, leading to another infamous Duck temper fit Scrooge was well accustomed to since they little.

' Bless my bagpipes, I really did miss this', he thought fondly.

Scrooge shook his head with fondness. Those two, they will never change. They remind him so much of himself and Gid-

He paused, a frown forming on his bill. He hadn't thought of _him_ in a long time. 

His life had grown a lot more chaotic, with the kids, Donald and Della, the bin, the adventures especially, that he hadn't really given much thought to the one family member of his that he hadn't spoken to since.... well long before Della even told him of the eggs.

" Uncle Scrooge?"

Scrooge was rattled out of his thoughts to find Donald standing next to him, a worried frown on his face as he gazed at his uncle.

" Ah Donald.... you and Della done with yer little spat", Scrooge said, trying to push the thoughts of his baby brother away.

Donald rolled his eyes and shook his head," She accidentally knocked her finger with the hammer. Went inside to get it bandaged. Dumbella....", he said before frowning again, kicking the tiny stone away before sighing," Are.... are you okay?".

Scrooge scoffed," Of course I'm fine, lad. Why wouldn't I be?", he said dismissively.

" Well, for one thing, you were smiling when me and Della were fighting. And then somewhere along the line, you lost your smile. Which means something is wrong but you're being a stubborn old man about it", Donald explained.

Scrooge huffed, knowing he was caught out in the act. Curse his nephew's observant behaviour.

He pondered on what exactly happened when Donald left and took the boys with him all those years ago. Had he spoken with any of the family after that? Had he spoken with _him_? It was a question Scrooge desperately wanted to ask but it can't seem to come out the way he wanted it to.

Like right now, for instance.

" Donald, when was the last time you've spoken with your cousin?"

Donald raised a brow at his uncle," Which one?".

Donald had tons of cousins, particularly from his father's side. He had to ask which Scrooge was actually referring to.

Scrooge hesitated and moved on. It was now or never.

" Kildare"

Donald's eyes widened and if his nephew was as smart as him (which he was), he would have figured what exactly was the hidden question behind the front one he asked.

" I haven't spoken with him since a few years ago. Both of them", Donald said as he looked at his uncle," Kildare got sent to another asylum the last time we spoke. It was very hard on him".

Scrooge swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded," Thank you for telling me".

It was silent between the two of them before Donald started speaking again

" .... He bought the houseboat for me. I had a different home, in Mouseton but I left. I was being visited by.... someone that made my life more difficult than easy. My friends there suggested I return to Duckburg for my own financial safety. I really didn't want to leave. But I was in a bad financial state, worse than the one I was in before we moved back here, and I couldn't get another bank loan to buy another place and I.... really didn't want to come back to you", Donald said before chuckling lightly," I thought I was gonna suffer for a bit. Next thing I know, Uncle Gideon is calling, saying he bought me a houseboat! I still don't know whether it was Mickey or Goofy who called him but I'm thankful for it".

Scrooge smiled sadly as he listened to his nephew's story. He had a feeling he knew EXACTLY who was bothering his nephew and it made him furious. But that will be a problem for later. Right now, Scrooge had other things to do.

" I got a call from Cousin Gus earlier. He wants to come for dinner this Saturday. Said he had important news he wanted to tell us", Donald told Scrooge.

" He can come. I haven't seen young Gus since the last time we went to Elvira's farm", Scrooge said with a small smile," I'll have to have Beakley make extra food this Saturday then".

" Yeah", Donald said with a small laugh," Uncle Scrooge?".

" Yes?"

" I think you should talk to Uncle Gideon some time soon", Donald said with a smile before heading back to his houseboat to finish more repairs.

His nephew was right. He should talk to his baby brother, if only to make things better. But the problem was....

What would he even say to Gideon after all these years? After everything he's done....


End file.
